Sao Origins
by MobyDick1726
Summary: This story will take place during the beta testing of SAO and during the same time as season 1 of the anime. Any suggestions for the name of this story can be left in the reviews. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to a new story I will be starting. It will be based around Sword art online. It will be following the anime's story, just in a different perspective. I hope you all enjoy. If you do favorite and follow. Any suggestions can be left in the reviews. I need a name for this story, so leave any ideas in the reviews. **

I rush home as quickly as possible. On my back is a bag holding one of the thousand beta keys for the new game, Sword art online. Also in my bag is Nervegear. Nervegear is a helmet that allows you to enter a virtual reality. I get to my my house, run up to my room, and pull out the game and helmet. I put the game into the back of the helmet, Then put the helmet on. I watch the little clock in the top corner of the helmet countdown.

When it hits zero, I say "Link start.". I close my eyes and see blackness. Suddenly a bright light appears. A bar asking for my language appears. I pick English. I log in with the account I made on their website. It asks for my name. I type in Nikorasu. Big black letters appear saying "Welcome to Sword Art Online Beta testing! I then suddenly appear in the middle of a town. I look around and see many other people logging in. I look down and see the avatar I created when I made my account.

How do I open my inventory? As soon as I think about my inventory, it opens. I tap on my sword and it shows the stats of it. It isn't very strong. I close my inventory and look around again. Everyone one is otherwise looking around the town or looking at their inventory. I walk over to what I assume is a NPC since he didn't have a health bar. He was an older looking man "Hello adventurer, can you help me with something?"

I reply "Yah, sure."

"Great. I need fur from the boars outside of the town. I am not strong enough to fight them. If you could bring me 10 of them, I can reward you." A quest screen appears in front of me. The quest is called boar hunter. I click accept. I walk out of the town and see about 10 players already fighting boars. I run towards the first boar I see and swing down at it. I hit it but it does almost no damage. The boar turns and hits me with its tusks, bringing me down to yellow.

"Damn these this can hit hard." I swing again at it, but it moves to the right before I hit. It tries hitting me again but I block it. I hit it in the side, lowering its health bar a tiny bit. "Why are my attacks not doing anything." The boar hits me again, knocking me on the ground. My health bar drops to red. The boar comes in for the final hit. I put my sword up to block it. The boar hits it out of my hand. Just as he was going to hit me, A sword came down and slashed the boar in half. A blue haired man extends his hand out to me.

"You alright?" the man says. I take his and and he helps me up.

"Yah, how did you do so much damage. My attacks did almost nothing." He chuckles.

"I had the same problem. When you swing, you have to wait for the sword skill to activate. Try it on this boar." Another boar comes up and starts running towards me. I prepare to swing my sword but I wait a second. My sword starts glowing green and I feel a sudden rush of power. I swing at the boar and its health bar disappears. A menu pops up showing the exp, gold, and items I got from the boar. I got 2 fur, 5 gold, and I level up. All of my skills go up. "Nice job, Your more skilled with a sword than I am."

"In real life, I did a lot of practicing with a sword." We set out and kill enough boars for both of us to finish the quest. "By the way, I never got your name. Mine is Nikorasu."

"I'm Diavel. Nice to meet you." He sends me a friend request. I accept it. "I have to go meet some friends. Maybe we can party sometime."

"Ok, Maybe someday we can." I reply walking away. I return to the town and talk to the old NPC.

"Thank you so much. Here is your reward." He hands me a new sword. Looking at the stats it was better than mine. I equipped it and pulled it out. It was a little bit longer than my last sword. I walk around and find a little girl NPC crying.

"What's wrong little girl?"

"I-I got separated from my mommy. I'm scared."

"It's OK, where did you last see her?"

"I lost her in Horunka village. Looking for her I ended up here." I open my map and look at were Horunka village is. It is northwest of where I am. A quest menu pops up. I accept it. She grabs a hold of my hand. I walk out of the town. We make it to Horunka village relatively easily. I kill 5 boars and 2 worm monsters. As we enter the town, the little girl lets go of my hand. She runs up to a worried looking women. As soon as the women sees the little girl. Her face brightens.

"Thank god. I was so worried." The women says to the little girl. "How did you find your way back?"

"Nii-Chan helped me get back." The women looks at me.

"Thank you so much for bringing my little girl back. Here take this as my thanks. A quest complete menu pops up showing that I got 100 exp and 150 gold. I walk to an Inn and rent a room. I open the menu and hit log out. I open my eyes and I am laying on my back in my room. I take my helmet off and sit on the side of my bed.

"That... was the greatest game ever!"

"Nick come downstairs, dinner is done."

"Ok, I'll be down in a second." I set my helmet down and go downstairs.

**This concludes the first chapter of my new story. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you liked it please favorite and like. If you feel there is anything I could improve on, or if you can think of a name for this story, leave a review. Until next time, Stay awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! It crossed my mind to let this story die off, But then I rewatched Sao and decided that I want to keep this story going. I hope you guys can forgive the two year break I took. De4thL0rd: Glad you like it. Thank you for the name suggestion. I'll go with it for now. I can't really keep it at that because it's going to extend to the actual season. Nimbus Windstrider: As I said to De4thL0rd, yes it is going to extend to the launch and the actual release of the game. I personally really like Diavel and I was upset when he died. Hope you all enjoy The second chapter of Sao Origins. **

**Sao Origins**

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

Opening my eyes, I see a roof that I don't know. I sit up and look around the room slightly confused. Suddenly my memory comes rushing back to me. I remember I am in the world of Sao. I stand up and leave the room. Excited to be back in this world, I start running down the stairs. I run into a man that was walking up the stairs. I knock him over and fall with him down the stairs. We land at the foot of the stairs in a jumbled mess.

"Owwww… That hurt." I say rubbing my head where I smacked it off one of the stairs. I look over at the guy I ran into. He was young man who was about fourteen years old, with slightly long brown hair. He stands up with a serious look on his face. He is about my height. He rubs his nose like he is pushing glasses up on his face.

"Can you watch where you're going? We can't take damage in town, but That doesn't mean you should tackle people." He says angrily.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I say lowering my head into a bow.

"Well I guess it's fine. Since you're here you can help me. I'm looking for a guy who goes by the name of Nikorasu. He's got short black hair and he's about sixteen years old." I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. "You better not say it's you."

Rubbing the back of my head, I crack a half smile. "Well isn't it your lucky day." He scoffs at what I say. He turns around and head towards the door. Without looking back he says,

"Hurry up and follow me. Don't worry you can trust me Diavel sent me." I have to think for a second before a face matches up with the name. He is talking about the blue haired man I met yesterday. I had almost forgotten completely about my encounter with Diavel. I look back up at the man who has turned around to look back at me. "By the way, the name is Coper. Don't get to comfortable with me. I'll leave you at the first sign of danger."

That's a great thing to hear. "Diavel sent you? And here I thought he was a good guy," I say not even trying to hide my disappointment. Coper closes the distance between us quicker than I thought possible, and grabs my collar. His face is only an inch or two away and he has a very scary look on his face.

"I might not be a good guy, But don't ever talk bad about Diavel. He has done more good than you ever will." His eyes shoot open realizing what he did. His unexpected reaction scares me pretty bad, which I did not hid at all. He lets go of my collar and walks towards the door. At the door he stops long enough to get out a sentence. "We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us." With that he walks out. I stand there dumbfounded at what just happened. What does he mean by that. Did diavel make a choice that changed who he was? Was he talking about himself? No use pondering it, I just don't know enough. Maybe I'll ask Diavel next time I see him. I run out the door and look for Coper. He is already half way down the street. I run to catch up to him. Walking behind him, I notice that he looks a little Jittery. Well I guess I'll ignore it.

"So where are we going. I have yet to explore this town so I don't know where anything is."

"Don't worry about that. We just have to pick up some equipment and get the quest." A quest, I should have guessed. I'll have to thank Diavel later for setting me up, But I will have to talk to him about who he sends to accompany me. He leads me towards what looks like a market. There are NPCs at all the stores, But I notice that there are not many players in the area. I guess most players are still in the first town or already past this town. He walks towards an armorsmith. The armorsmith turns and greets him. A menu pops up in front of him. He goes through and selects a buckler and some light leather armor. "Can I help you?" He says sounding annoyed. His sudden remark knocks me out of my thinking and I realize I am looking right over his shoulder. I apologize and drop my head in a bow again. "It's fine, we will meet up in 15 minutes." He walks off while waving back at me. Letting out a sigh, I turn back to the armorsmith.

"Hello adventurer, Looking for something certain?" The large man said. His long flowing hair and trimmed beard make him look even more intimidating than his stature made him out to be. I almost reply to him but the menu popping up in front of me reminded me that he is an NPC. The menu in front of me has 3 options: Buy, Sell, and Repair. I click on Sell with my finger and the menu changes to an empty page. My inventory opens up on the right of it. I drag over the few items that I got from monsters I killed on my way to Horunka village. I back out of the menu and click the buy option. For this shop being in the second town, There are an insane amount of weapons. They have options for every type of player. . Broadswords, Falchions, longswords, Rapiers, maces, battleaxes, and many other types of weapons are all in this shop. I notice that there are almost no ranged weapons. The only ones I see are kunai and what looks like a boomerang. I look through the options for something I think I would be comfortable with. One of the options until I come to something that almost identical to what I used in the real world. Looking at the picture, it's a little longer than the one in the real world. I click it and click buy. I also buy a scabbard. Equipping the scabbard and sword, It automatically appears at my hip. I pull out my sword. It is slightly curved. The handle is white with black diamonds going down the center. The blade is black with white lining the blade edge. On the guard there is a dragon wrapping around the sword. The blade is about 20 inches long. I give it some practice swings. It feel almost like my real sword. I tap it and the name pops up. At the top of the menu it says Shinto. Underneath that it says katana. The stats one it are better than the sword I had for the most part. The only thing that was slacking was durability. I look at the time in my inventory and see that the fifteen minutes has already passed.

"Shit, He's going to kill me." I turn and run down the road. Halfway down the road a thought crosses my mind. I don't know where he is, and I don't have a way to get ahold of him. I open my inventory and go to my friends. The only one on there is Diavel. I would ask him, but it looks like he is offline. I close the menu and look around. "Well this sucks."

**Well That chapter is over. I hope you all enjoyed it. If I could, I would have gave him dual scimitars. The problem being that Kirito is the only one who gets in the Official game. I'll do some research about katana fighting, so hopefully the fight scenes are not terrible. If you enjoyed the story like and favorite. If anyone thinks of something I could improve on leave it in a review. As always, Until Next time Stay awesome!**


End file.
